


They're Like Love Letters, Almost

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Ray gets Ryan's mail by mistake, Ray is in college, Ryan write's cookbooks, Shenanigans! ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a letter, and not in the way you'd think. Sure, Ray had received a letter from someone, but it wasn't from Ryan, and it wasn't talking about Ryan, but rather to him. From the electric company. In Ray's mailbox, along with a few advertisements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!

It all started with a letter, and not in the way you'd think. Sure, Ray had received a letter from someone, but it wasn't from Ryan, and it wasn't talking about Ryan, but rather to him. From the electric company. In Ray's mailbox, along with a few advertisements. Now, the lad may not have been taught the proper etiquette for this type of thing, but he was 99% positive it didn't involve paying this guy's bill, and he probably needed to.. So, being the respectable man Ray was, he knocked on his door to deliver it, expecting to be greeted by a child or some grandfather-- considering that's all he'd ever seen of the other tenants. Instead, he was greeted by an intimidatingly sized (albeit strangely comforting) man with a backdrop of what appeared to be a million boxes, and some scattered items and papers everywhere. 

"Hi, I uh..got your mail?"

The guy silently took the letter from him and looked it over, and cleared his throat before looking back up at him.

"What apartment do you live in?"

"Oh uh, 6B. I'm Ray."

"Ray, 6B, I think I have some of your mail, too. Wait here," the man quickly turned on his heel, leaving the door open as he hunched down next to his couch and rifled through some papers.

"Did you just move in?"

"No, I've lived here for like, 4 years?" There must have been a billion papers he was rifling through, and half of them looked pathetically crumpled.

"Really? Are you moving out?"

"Don't intend to," he squinted at a stack of envelopes secured with a rubber band before nodding and standing up.

"Then why is everything you own in boxes?"

"I just haven't unpacked yet, Ray Narvaez, right?"

"What? You said four years!"

"Yeah, Ray Narvaez, right?" the taller furrowed his brows, thrusting the hand filled with envelopes at him insistently.

He almost wanted to shy away, but instead pulled one of his trickster-esque smiles, "Yeah."

The guy, Ryan if he remembered correctly from the fine print on that letter, hopped on over to the door, handing him the stack proudly. There had to be at least 50 letters. There was even one from a cable service he had dropped over a year ago. Who the hell was this guy? He looked up at him in disbelief, and was just greeted by the man curiously looking down at the envelopes, putting the butt of a pen in his mouth.

"Do you not get out much?"

"Hm? No, I get out fine. I just work out of my home."

"I've never seen you out around the building."

"I have seen you, grogging out in your pajamas like you just woke up when it's 4 in the afternoon."

"Sounds like me, alright," Ray laughed, 

"Right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at each other with a sort of silent observance before Ray jolted his back straight.

"Oh! Uh, you're busy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've got to get back to work."

"See you next time! Don't be a stranger."

"See you."

Ray squinted, then put his foot in the door and leaned in before the gent could close it. The latter just looked at him with a raised brow.

"Should I do this again next time or just leave them somewhere or...?"

"You can just drop it off here."

"Alright."

Ryan swung the door open so he could free up his foot, and he did, but then he planted it right back a few second before it could close. 

"Hi, sorry again. What do you work on that you can do at home?"

"I write."

"Write what?"

"Cookbooks, your foot is in my doorway."

"You write cookbooks?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you like, stay here, aren't chefs who write cookbooks famous?"

"I don't know?"

"Well," Ray shoved himself through the door until Ryan just let go of it, "I'll actually be leaving now."

"You're a strange kid."

The lad winked and shot him a pistol finger as he walked away, leaving the older man confused and shaking his head.

...


	2. Tired

...

Ryan was sat in front of his dim computer screen, transcribing the words from the scrawled piece of paper beside him into legible, sensical instructions. He knew it was about time he just gave it a rest and went to bed, but he just wanted to get a few more pages done before he did. No rest yet, old man, you can take a little break, have a cup of coffee, and come back. Ten minutes tops. He was already standing as he finished his current sentence, finally pulling away and into the kitchen. It was a mess, all of his few actual plates, bowls, cups, and utensils still sitting in the dishwasher from god knows when he last had his parents over. There were two white trash bags filled with scrapped paper and used disposable dishes, and a cat's dual bowl of food and water seated in a place he almost stepped on every single time he rounded the counter, but he never moved it. Ryan poured last night's coffee into his favorite mug, the only freaking thing he managed to keep clean-- really, and popped it in the microwave to heat it up. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he turned, hunching over a little to peer around his house, seeing the little flick of grey he thought he would. "Vivi, here sweetie sweetie." 

After a few beats of silence, and him squinting to try to see where she'd gone, his furry little friend hopped up on the counter beside him. She brushed into his shoulder and sat down, not even startled as the microwave beeped loudly at her. (Though it used to give her quite the scare as a kitten, poor thing would meow and try to hide in Ryan's pant leg. It was a sight to see.) Ryan grabbed his cup out of the microwave, pouring in copious amounts of sugar until he felt tiny claws digging into his elbow. He lifted it to see Vivi looking up at him, tail flicking in expectation. He couldn't help but laugh, puffing out a little surrender as he opened the cabinet in front of him, shaking her bag of treats. She instantly hopped to the ground, where he crouched to pour her a few before returning to nurse his mug. 

"Anything good on TV today, Vivi? Haven't gotten to watch much."

She didn't respond.

"Didn't think so."

Ryan closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, his pupils tingling pleasantly from the relief of the constant siege of his apartment lights. He blindly made his way back to his chair. Wow, he really did need to be getting more sleep. It didn't help that his clients only seemed to send him the updated information that he needed at increasingly odd hours of the night, and would be come irate if he didn't at least respond by 8 a.m. the morning after. It took it's toll sometimes, as evident by his already warbling thoughts that forced him to pull his eyes open every few seconds to remain conscious. No, Ryan. Two more pages, then you can sleep. I said 10 minute break only and I meant it. 

Ryan just just huffed at his thoughts, brushing his hair out of his eyes and leaning back a bit farther in his chair until it creaked. God, he really just needed to sleep. He might really have to just say fuck it on the last few pages, or else they probably would come out not making too much sense. It would only be a little tiny nap, Ryan wasn't even in his bed, after all. He'd take a little nap and wake up in a few hours then he could finish the pages he needed and get some real sleep. It was for the best. He'd decided. Fate however, decided otherwise. It had decided, in its infinite wisdom, fuck you, Ryan you shitlord.

His doorbell rang. 

"No way," Ryan whined, and he honest to God tried to just ignore it but it buzzed at him relentlessly for a full 15 seconds. "Damn it, coming!" 

He hauled himself out of his chair, rubbing his eyes as he slid the chain out of it's lock and opened the door. His greeting was a bit more stern than usual, but even in his blurred vision he could see the person waiting outside his door. 

"Howdy again, neighbor!" Ray beamed at him, "I just got back from classes and you look like such shit, wow, and checked my mail and guess who got even more of your junk? I even got a magazine for you this time." Ray held out a roll of papers, and Ryan carefully took them and placed them on the table next to the door.

"Thanks," he murmured, awkwardly looking at the envelope on top for a few more seconds before looking back at Ray.

"But uh. I still haven't seen you around here. Not that I've been looking...okay, I've totally been looking. But like, do you just crawl in and out of the window to go places or what?"

"No, I've actually had not much reason to go out recently so I've just.."

"Been staying in?"

"Yeah."

"Well," the younger pursed his lips, scratching the back of his neck a he leaned forward. "Maybe you and I should hang out some time! I mean, I don't have too many friends in this building and you obviously don't either and since I'm young and hip and with it maybe I could show you some cool moves to reel in those young babes or something."

Ryan scoffed incredulously, shaking his head. "Sure, yeah. Maybe." He paused to cough into his elbow. "Look, I've got to go, though. I'm kind of busy."

"Oh yeah, probably got to finish jerking off, right? I mean you only get so many pills a month can't waste.."

"Haha, I'm old and tired, just go on before I hit you over the head with my cane."

"Touchy!" Ray grinned, waving at Ryan as he turned away. "See you later, man."

"Bye."

Ryan shut the door behind him, finding his little kitten all bundled up and asleep in the warm chair he had so foolishly left unattended. Alright, maybe he was going to sleep in his bed, and maybe for a few more than just..a few hours.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions or anything you have to say for this story in the comments,
> 
> And hit me up for any NEW fic suggestions or requests on my tumblr!: http://ohmogard.tumblr.com/


End file.
